Old Man Consequences
Main = ' ' is a mysterious character in ''FNaF World, and makes a comeback as one of the many selectable characters of Ultimate Custom Night. Physical Appearance Old Man Consequences appears to be a red colored 8-bit sprite figure in a sitting position. He has what appears to be large teeth and a head shaped somewhat like that of a crocodile or alligator. He holds a fishing rod much larger than himself with no hook. He seems to have gotten his name because he had to take the consequences of something, or because he explains the consequences of entering the fourth sub-tunnel. Appearances FNaF World Old Man Consequences first appeared in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World, secretly found as an non-playable character in the Fourth Glitch Ending. When the player enters the 4th level, they will have to talk to Old Man Consequences, or take the "Drowning Ending" instead, when they talk to him, he will say: After this, the text box will simply say "the end" in all lowercase. Ultimate Custom Night While active, Old Man Consequences has a chance to appear on the HUD in the top left corner of the screen, where he is seen fishing. To pass the minigame, the player has to press the C''' key on the keyboard when the fish is on the centered red dot. Catching the fish successfully will cause the screen to disappear, allowing the player to return with no consequences. However, if the player takes too long or fails to catch the fish, the Camera Monitor will become inaccessible for a short time, with "'''ERROR" displaying on the Monitor switch button whenever the player attempts to open it up. When having Old Man Consequences set to 1 with all characters set to 0, then during gameplay, catching a fish will result in being sent to the 4th layer deep area from FNaF World where Old Man Consequences is there. Speaking with him here will result in him saying, "Come and sit with me for a while," prompting the player to press the ENTER key. Doing so will lead to Old Man Consequences' next dialogue text; "Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your own soul. There is nothing else." The player must then exit by rapidly moving left and right above the pond by pressing both A''' and '''D keys, which actually causes the game to crash. The challenges in which Old Man Consequences is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-| Gallery = FNaF World Next.png|The "NEXT" button that appears in Old Man Consequences's text box to proceed to the next set of dialogue. Fourthglitch2.jpg|Old Man Consequences saying his first piece of dialogue. Fourthglitch3.jpg|Old Man Consequences saying his second piece of dialogue. OldManEnd.png|"the end" dialogue. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Old_Man_Consequences_minigame.png|Old Man Consequences' minigame screen. Old_Man_Consequences_fish.gif|A fish used for Old Man Consequences' minigame screen. Old_Man_Consequences_ERROR.png|Old Man Consequences in the "ERROR" bar text. Old_Man_Consequences_endingsprite.png|Old Man Consequences' sprite in the secret ending. 2053.png|The pond form Old Man Consequences' secret minigame. 2050.png|a tree form Old Man Consequences' secret minigame Miscellaneous OldManConsequences.png|Old Man Consequences' mugshot icon. FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Old Man Consequences as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-| Audio = |-|Trivia = FNaF World *His minigame sprite looks somewhat similar to Redbear. *His name might be a reference to the fact that the player has ignored Fredbear's warning, and must now face the consequences. *Once the 'the end' text appear's, the player can continuously press A and D to make it appear like Freddy is shaking his head like he's devastated. **This is also how the player can get the 'Drowning Ending', by going to the top of the lake and holding down S while continuously pressing A and D until Freddy appears to be glitching up and down on a black screen. Ultimate Custom Night * Old Man Consequences, Funtime Foxy, Circus Baby, Lolbit, Tangle, White Rabbit, Bouncepot and Dee Dee are the only characters who made their debut in FNaF World to appear later on in the series. * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Old Man Consequences with his own words: * Old Man Consequences appeared in the Ultimate Custom Night Demo troll game as a miniboss on level 13. * The "ERROR" sound that plays when attempting to open up the Monitor is actually the sound previously used for the first Five Nights at Freddy's game when the lights and doors are disabled after Bonnie or Chica enter the Office. * Heard during Old Man Consequences' secret minigame ending, there is a low ambient playing in the background. If the ambient were to sped up, a sound of a person is heard screaming the inaudible words in emotion of suffering or despair. Original audio: Audio decoded: * The sound effects playing during Old Man Consequence's minigame are reused from FNaF World clock's minigame. * Upon speaking to Old Man Consequences in his zone, it overwrites an option in one of the save files, allowing for the Old Man Consequences trophy to be unlocked in FNaF World without touching said game. References Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Characters Category:FNaF World Category:Ultimate Custom Night